Marry me!
by LarutoChan
Summary: Sebastian finally asks Kurt to marry him.


Kurt tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Sebastian to get out of the bathroom so he could go in and start his usual nightly skin care routine. He'd been in there for the past hour taking a shower even though he said he would only be about 15 minutes.

"Bas! Hurry up!"

Kurt banged on the door, unaware that his boyfriend of 6 years was merely sitting on the floor by the door, looking at the ring box in his hand. He got the ring about 2 years ago when he graduated from Harvard and Kurt had graduated from TISCH. Sebastian thought it would be a great present and surprise for him but unfortunately at the time, Sebastian had to go back to Paris for a month because his Aunt had died.

Ever since then, he didn't know how to even propose to the person he loved. He thought about it often, from when he buried fully in Kurt to when the two are enjoying a quiet coffee in the morning. Each day, he would think of different ways to propse to him. A romantic dinner or through song. He could never make up his mind and that is what kept making him ut it off.

Sebastian looked at the door when he heard Kurt's voice and quickly got up, putting the ring back into his jeans pockets and threw his hair under the shower for a few seconds to make it look like he was atually in it, instead of using it as an excuse to help get his head together.

Sebastian picked up a towel and opened the door, drying his slightly amp hair and gave Kurt a small smirk. "All ready for you love, just had to deal with a little problem I got thinking of you." He made up but was relieved to see Kurt's cheeks stain a pale red as he bought it. "O-okay." Kurt replied. Even though they were together for years, Kurt still got red whenever his boyfriend mentioned his usual activites in the showers.. or any other place where he wouldn't attact to accept attention to himself. Smiling, Sebastian bent down the small gap between the two and gave Kurt a chaste kiss before walking into their bedroom to get a shirt on and to get another half alone to think about this proposal while Kurt got on with his skin care routine.

—

"Sebastian.. where are we going?"

Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at his boyfrind who had his focus on the road ahead. They had been driving for more than two hours and Kurt was getting slightly worried about what his boyfriend was planning. All he was told by Sebastian before they left was to dress nicely and get in the car. He didn't ask any questions and did as he was told but now he wished he asked sooner.

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt, still mainly keeping his attention to the road and smiled softly. "Just be patient love. I have something planned for you." And with that, Sebastian remained silent. Well, to Kurt he was silent but in his mind, it was like a warzone the way thoughts kept assaulting him. _What if it doesn't work? What if he says no? I should forget about it.. But he might say yes. _The thoughts came one after the other, making Sebastian simply want to bang his head against a wall.

An hour later, they pulled infront of Breadsticks and Kurt looked at Sebastian, eyebrows raised in surprise. "What are we doing here?" He asked but was ignored by Sebastian as he got out of the car and went around to Kurt's side and held the door open to get out. "You'll see soon." Was all the reply he got before an arm wound its way around his waist and lead him into the resturant.

When they stepped inside, Kurt's jaw dropped as he saw the place covered in violets and roses, romantic music playing in the backgground and for once, the place was quiet, the only table that he could see was in the middle of the resturant. Sebastian grinned to himself as he saw Kurt's reaction. Kurt mumbled incoherant words as Sebastian led to the table and sat him down before taking his place across from him.

"You.. When.. I.. HOW!"

Was all Kurt was able to get out which made Sebastian let out a soft laugh and rech across the table and takes Kurt's hand. "Do you really want to know?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded so fast, he whimpered slightly from the pain that shot up through his neck. Taking a deep breathe, Sbastian slipped from his chair and onto one knee, pulling out the ring box from the inside of his coat. Kurt's hand moved to cover his mouth, his eyes starting to water.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know I was a prick to you when we were teenagers and I've apologised to you for that over and over again. I apologise for what I did to you and those bunch of fools you call friends but now this. I love you so much Kurt. So much that I want to marry you. I want to grow old with you. To have a family with. Just simply be with you for the rest of my life. So basically I'm asking, will you marry me?"

Sebastian opened the bo to reveal a gold ring and gave a shy smile, his face a cherry red, something Kurt didn't see often, well except when they are having sex, but to him, it made Sebastian cuter. Kurt slid from his chair and kneeled infront of Sebastian and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger.

"Yes. Oh my Gaga, yes Bas!"

Kurt smiled, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks and he pulled Sebastian into an embrace, kissing him with all his love. If he could die from happiness, this would have been the death of Kurt. When they pulled back from the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"I love you, Bas."

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
